challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Soteria Johansen
Appearance Her features are considered stunning - high, bold cheekbones, plump lips, and a slim, pixie nose - but her coloring made her intriguing. Her skin, golden and smooth, her eyes a stormy gray. Soteria is curvy and fit from long hours of pushing herself until she dropped. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying weight on her back. She is slightly below average height, standing at 5 foot 5 inches, and she wears it well. With long blonde hair that trails down her back, piercing blue-grey eyes, and semi-fragile features, she cuts an attractive figure once you get rid of the tough bitch features and the "don't fuck with me" attitude. Unfortunately the less dangerous Soteria is rarely - if ever - seen by the general public. She keeps the fragile side tucked beneath grime, bad attitude, sarcastic comments, and general bitchiness. Clothing Soteria doesn't care what she looks like at camp as long as what she's wearing does what its supposed to. She switches between jeans and cargo pants with plain shirts and tank tops. Usually with that is hiking boots that tend to hurt if kicked by. She doesn't wear much jewelry, only a silver cuff braclete and a pendant necklace. She does own one thing out of the ordinary, a goddess given gift from the Hunt Goddess herself; a leather shooting glove on her right hand and a long leather forearm guard that stretches from her left wrist to her elbow. A gift she was given after taking a mission for the goddess that no one else would. When on missions she has a standard outfit that is only changed up if she's forced into cold weather. This outfit consists of a T-shirt that hugs generous breasts, khaki shorts that fit tightly over her pert ass and display her shapely legs, and a pair of calf high boots. Along with that is the bow and equipment from Artemis as well as whatever else she needs. Inventory * Bow & Arrow * Pendent * Silver Wrist Cuff * Leather Shooting Glove * Leather Forearm/Wrist Guard Personality Soteria doesn't sugar coat things because she just doesn't care enough to do so. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none and that has never bothered her. She has no real urge to undermine authority if she believes that authority is worth following - or if she holds respect for the person - but she also doesn't mind giving the finger to anyone who thinks to order her around. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. As a child she always had a temper, but after certain events of her past, she learned to control that temper by hiding it beneath a thick layer of sarcasm and icy aloofness that she refuses to let anyone bust through. Beyond that… Tory is complicated. She loves a challenge but hates to lose, can’t stand anyone who thinks themselves better than another even though she lives in a world were everyone wants to be better then everyone else, and likes to prove she can out drink anyone but absolutely loathes losing control of herself. And honestly, she loves just how complicated she is and wouldn’t let anyone change it. Skills * Archer - She may not be able to outshoot Artemis's Hunters, but she can stand beside them without feeling like a fool. * Blade work - Though not as amazing as her hand-to-hand or archery, she is decent enough with a blade * Hand-to-Hand - After Tory returned from her sabbatical, she focused on becoming the best in her cabin, and even the camp. There are few people who can put her on her back without using outside help... such as talking her to death like a certain Son of Dionysus. Abilities * Expertise in war strategy * Highly trained in hand-to-hand combat * High intelligence and wisdom * Weave instinctively Fatal Flaw Each Demigod has one, get over it. Background Soteria grew up vastly different then many of the people in her own cabin and horribly different from what her mother had planned. When little Soteria was born, she was given into the loving care of her father - a soldier by the name of Michael Johansen, that had gained the Goddesses notice - but things went... wrong. Her father died and the barely one year old baby was placed in an orphanage. Unfortunately during this time, Athena's attention was focused on whispers of a war beginning. When she finally gained time to check on her child and learned what had happened, she realized she couldn't find the little baby. She'd just... disappeared. Soteria found herself in an orphanage - bouncing between them and various homes - for the next fourteen years before finding herself in the home of Mr and Mrs Dobbsin, a couple known for taking in... troubled children and keeping them out of trouble. The fifteen year old female didn't do well in such an environment. For the next year the young girl stood between the younger children and the angry, loud, rude couple until the day the man actually gained the courage to hit the odd - as of now sixteen year old - female. Without any idea how, she landed the man on his back, but landed herself in the hospital. The hospital where she met a beautiful woman by the name of Thena who had been searching for her. This woman told Soteria she was different... special. The child didn't care, she didn't want to hear it. All the sixteen year old teen wanted was to be left alone to protect the littler kids that considered her their hero for standing between them and the monsters. The young nurse had no choice but to allow the child to walk away. Dream Land After Tory returned home, it was as though she was... plagued by nightmares. There were evil looking creatures clouding the sky. There was children chained to rocks, their insides being torn out. There was an awful feminine like creature torturing prisoners. For weeks she woke up screaming, no idea why she was seeing these awful dreams. She just wanted them to... stop. That was when she heard the voice... the whispering, explaining she was different... that there was somewhere for her. But she couldn't leave... wouldn't leave. It wasn't until the voice promised to continue with the dreams that the girl finally - unwillingly - agreed to go. Camp Half-Blood When the girl found herself standing outside the camp, her first instinct was to run. The only way she held herself off was the inability to let strangers see her weak and a woman's voice telling her she was safe. Of course that just made the young woman angry as she accused the voice of having driven her here in the first place, something the voice denied. None of that mattered to Tory, she'd come to this stupid camp like she promised, the bitch voice could take her dreams and torture someone else. She'd stay... she just didn't have to want anything to do with the voice who was supposedly her Goddess mother Athena or some bullshit. She didn't care... the bitch could take a long walk off a short cliff. Oh and she hated this camp! As she was forced to become part of the camp, she earned a reputation as being one of the most standoffish, angry, unhappy of campers. She wasn't just driven like many of her... siblings - though many definitely used the word in terms of Soteria - she truly seemed to hate the place. She hated it so much that she up and disappeared from it one day, not long before she turned seventeen. A month later she returned, looking as though she hadn't slept at all and angrier at the gods then ever. She spent a good majority of her time alone and didn't seem to have any desire to explain where she'd been, what she'd done, or what had happened. All she chose to do was work on her combat skills, read up on the things she'd previously spent all her time avoiding, and winning every game of capture the flag she was forced into playing. Tory is considered an outsider, even in a camp of outsiders. Nobody considers her a friend, she considers nobody a friend, and the closest thing she has to friendly relations is a boy she communicates with through sarcasm and scathing remarks. Gallery 4-katra.jpg Character Development